


Sense of Direction

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky, Turns to Good Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream finds himself in Megatron's bed, wondering if his leader's ever even heard of an anterior node.





	Sense of Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for someone who wanted to remain anonymous.

Starscream should have known.

Megatron rolled his hips, sinking deep. He had a good spike, thick and long and more than capable of plunging his depths and reaming him out. It would have been good if Starscream wasn't just a hole to frag.

With his servos pinned above his helm Starscream could only squirm, trying to re-angle his hips, thrusters kicking against the berth top. Megatron purred against his audial, pleased with his apparent desperation, and started fragging him faster.

Starscream cringed. "Ah, ah, Megatron?"

Megatron huffed something breathy in his audial about being louder.

"Megatron," Starscream raised his voice, denta clenched to fight back wince after wince. "You're-"

"Starscream..." Megatron murmured as Starscream's valve clamped down around him- not out of pleasure, but need.

He tried to tug his servos free, but Megatron held, pressing down on his wrist when he felt him resist, like his fight was increasing his arousal. Starscream whined out of frustration, wriggling again, just trying to get a little stimulation. Even just a tiny brush of something against his neglected, throbbing node.

He rolled his hips up, trying to encourage Megatron into a grind- thinking pelvic armour was better than nothing. It worked, and Megatron pressed deep and moved his hips in a figure eight motion. For one glorious moment, Starscream felt bliss.

"Yes, yes there," He cried quickly before Megatron moved. "There, there, right there."

But Megatron, as feared, was utterly clueless. Misunderstanding the encouragement, he drew back and starting thrusting sharply.

Starscream winced with each one, his built charge evaporating rapidly. He scowled, wondering if this was a lost cause.

He began trying to work his servos out of Megatron's great fist, "Let- let go-!"

Megatron loosened his grip and Starscream hurriedly dived between their frames, rubbing the swollen node at the front of his valve with relish. Megatron paused, frowning at how close long dark claws were getting to the spike he had buried inside his second.

He took Starscream's wrist, drawing it away.

"You touch it then," Starscream snapped, losing what little patience he had owned during the first fifteen minutes of this torture. "If you can even find it. Have you ever seen a node before?!"

Megatron scowled, jaw squared. He began rocking his hips again, "What are you blathering on about?"

Starscream seized one of Megatron's servos where it was braced against the berth and un-subtly shoved it down between his thighs. "Rub it."

Megatron blinked.

"Do you need a diagram?" Starscream hissed nastily. "A map, perhaps?

Megatron was still scowling, but his blunt digits did begin worrying at the mesh at the front of Starscream's valve, completely missing the target. Starscream wondered if he had to do everything himself. He reached down and spread himself, two fingers parting the folds of his valve and revealing the unmissable glow of his poor abused node, there for all to see.

"That."

Megatron huffed, "Ah, that..."

"Go on." Starscream said, not moving until he had some assurances that Megatron knew what he was doing. Finally.

A thumb pressed against it, a little dry, but better than nothing. It soon slickened with all the excess lubricant. Starscream began to relax, let Megatron's clumsy attempts build until wave-like pleasure was washing over him. He kept his servo down there, helping guide Megatron for now.

Through shuttering optics he spied Megatron's pleasant surprise- like he couldn't believe this could be so easy. He began moving again, little thrusts that built up. This time, instead of wincing, Starscream moaned, the stimulation on his node transferring to every secondary sensor lining his valve and making the slide of Megatron thick spike heavenly.

He mewled, tossing his helm back. Megatron fragged him harder, thumb pressed to his node.

It was glorious.

Who said you couldn't teach old mechs new tricks?


End file.
